Hell Butterfly
by Hoshikawa Mey
Summary: Sekuel dari Prisoner of Love. Apakah benar Rukia tengah mengandung anak Ichigo? Semua akan terjawab disini... RnR please...


**Ini adalah sekuel dari **Prisoner of Love**, Mey hanya mengikuti permintaan readers yang ingin status kehamilan Rukia di perjelas. Bagi yang kurang mengerti dengan jalan cerita disini, bisa membaca **Prisoner of Love** dari chapter 9 (maunya sih dari chap 1) *plakk! Mey di timpuk sandal ma readers***

**Di **Prisoner of Love** Mey lupa menjelaskan kalu Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo pada saat tahun terakhir mereka di SMA Karakura, waktu itu umur Ichigo sekitar 17 th -wanna-be- 18 th. Lalu satu tahun kemudian Ichigo menyusul Rukia ke Soul Society sekitar umur 18-19 th *udah kuliah dunks*. Bearti di cerita ini umur Ichigo berkisar antara 19 sampai 20 th *malang nasibmu Ichi, masih muda udah ngehamili anak orang* **

**Bagi yang ga suka Byakuya OOC, baiknya tinggalkan saja fic ini *dari pada ntar Mey di timpuk sandal ma Byakuya FC… OGAH!***

**Spesial thanks to my sweet rabbit, chappy and Ichi. Kalu ga jagain kandang kalian, Mey mungkin ga akan dapat ide fic ini *idih… emang ada hubungannya kandang kelinci ma kupu-kupu neraka***

**Okay, semoga kalian suka…**

**Selamat membaca…**

**Hell Butterfly**

**Author : Meyrin Mikazuki**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichigo K. x Rukia K.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, tulisan berantakan *seperti biasa, author ga pernah meriksa ulang*, etc.**

Sepasang kupu-kupu neraka terbang di sekitar kawasan Klinik Kurosaki Pasangan kupu-kupu tersebut terlihat indah ditemani cahaya bulan purnama yang menghiasi malam Kota Karakura. Sayang, kebanyakan orang tidak dapat melihat keindahan makhluk mungil itu, bahkan tidak ada satupun mannusia yang sadar akan kehadirannya. Terkecuali satu orang…

Kuchiki Rukia.

Tanpa sadar putri Kuchiki itu tersentak dari tidur yang nyaman di pelukan sang kekasih, tubuh mungilnya nampak lemah ketika mendekati jendela. Kekecewaan tergambar dimatanya ketika sepasang kupu-kupu neraka tersebut terbang menjauh.

Rukia menghela nafasnya dengan berat, begitu besar ia menaruh harapan pada kupu-kupu tersebut. Jauh-jauh hari ia telah mempersiapkan dirinya melepas gelar Kuchiki agar berganti menjadi Kurosaki, persiapannya untuk menjadi seorang ibu skaligus bagian dari keluarga Kurosaki jelas terlihat matang. Namun tetap saja semua itu tak berarti tanpa adanya berita pendukung yang memprjelas status kehamilannya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak kedatangannya ke Karakura, wanita mungil itu menanti kedatangan kupu-kupu neraka membawa berita dari Unohana-taichou mengenai kepastian kehamilannya. Sayangnnya yang dinanti tak kunjung tiba hingga sekarang. Padahal… Unohana-taichou telah berjanji akan lekas memberi kabar bagaimanapun hasilnya, Unohana-taichou bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah melupakan janji. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau melihatkupu-kupu neraka lewat lagi ya?" tanya sesorang memeluk Rukia dari belakang serta menempelkan dagunya di pundak Rukia.

"Aku membangunkanmu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Keduanya kembali berdiam diri.

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana… kalau seandainya aku tidak hamil?"

"…"

"Tidak apa kan? Kau tidak kecewa?"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya, meresapi aroma lavender khas milik kekasih mungilnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Rukia. Dengan atau tanpa seorang anak, aku tetap bahagia bersamamu. Yang aku khawatirkan sekarang adalah dirimu. Kau terus terlihat mururng semenjak kupu-kupu neraka yang kau tunggu tidak datang-datang. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa bersalah padamu, kau sungguh terlihat bahagia saat kukatakan kau mungkin akan punya anak."

"Mungkin, Rukia. Kau tidak bilang pasti, kau hanya bilang mungkin."

"Tetap saja aku salah. Seharusnya aku memastikan terlebih dahulu hasilnya sebelum menemuimi. Aku-."

"Hei, hei… Rukia…" sela Ichigo cepat-cepat mengusap pipi Rukia.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Kau tidak perlu membohongiku. Kau kecewa kan?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"Sshh… jangan berkata begitu…" pinta Ichigo memutar tubuh Rukia menghadap ke arahnya. "Lihat mataku…"

Walau terasa berat, Rukia menuruti permintaan Ichigo. Di tatapnya mata amber yang memandangnya dengan lembut.

"Begini saja, kita tunggu kedatangan kupu-kupu nerakanya. Kalau sampai besok siang tidak datang juga, aku akan meminta pada ayah untuk memeriksamu langsung. Setuju?"

Rukia mengigit bibir bawahnya tanda cemas. Pikiranya nampak ragu dengan usul Ichigo, namun hatinya memaksa meyakini. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku memang tidak hamil?"

Ichigo kembali tersenyum, ditangkupnya kedua pipi Rukia. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

**mmmmm**

"Hoeek…" Rukia memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya di bak cucian piring. Sejak tadi pagi Rukia memang sudah merasa kurang enak badan, belum lagi akhir-akhir ini ia banyak berpikir. Wajar saja pencenaannya jadi tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Rukia-nee, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yuzu mengosok-gosok punggung Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk sembari menyalakan air keran, membersihkan sisa-sisa muntahnya yang membuat mulutnya terasa pahit.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia, Yuzu?"

Ichigo meletakkan tas ranselnya di sofa untuk menghampiri Rukia. Ia baru saja pulang kuliah, dan ketika tiba dirumah tahu-tahu ia langsung disambut suara Rukia yang muntah-muntah.

"Rukia-nee sepertinya masuk angin."

Ichigo berdecak kesal mendengar pernyataan Yuzu, wajahnya tampak cemberut memeriksa kotak abat-obatan yang baru saja ia ambil dari tempat praktek ayahnya. Ia kesal, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk memarahi Rukia.

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak melamun. Jadi sakit kan," gerutu Ichigo sedangkan tangannya tak berhenti memeriksa satu per satu obat yang di temukannya dalam kotak obat.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok!" sangkal Rukia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ichigo.

Mata violetnya tak lepas memandang Ichigo dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan penampilan yang baru beberapa hari ini ia lihat pada diri Ichigo. Tak ada lagi seragam sekolah SMA Karakura yang biasa ia lihat dulu, semuan telah berganti dengan celana jins serta kemeja yang tidak dimasukan. Memang terkesan cuek dan urakan karena bagian kerahnya di biarkan terbuka begitu saja, namun anehnya penampilan Ichigo masih terlihat rapi dengan lengan kemeja digulung hingga batas dibawah siku. Dan kejutan terbarunya, mata Ichigo kini telah dibingkai oleh kacamata berbingkai tipis. Malah sepintas Rukia pernah curiga bahwa kacamatanya itu Ichigo gunakan untuk menambah perhatian gadis-gadis terhadapnya. Penampilan Ichigo telah jauh dari kata kekanak-kanakan.

"Oi, Yuzu! Mana ayah? Seharusnya ada obat masuk angin disini," ujar Ichigo mulai kesal ketika obat yang ia cari tidak ketemu juga.

"Kambing tua itu sedang menari-nari di depan poster ibu," timpal Karin tetap cuek menendang-nendang bola meskipun masih mengenakan seragam sekolah SMA Karakura.

Yah, adik-adik Ichigo memang telah tumbuh dewasa pula, tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki tahun pertama di SMA Karakura. Bahkan kini tinggi badan mereka sudah melebihi Rukia.

"Apa saja kerja orang tua bodoh itu? Rukia sakit bukannya di beri obat, malah menari-nari," gerutu Ichigo.

"Kau tidak perlu kesal seperti itu, my son~," seru Isshin melompat ke arah Ichigo untuk memberi pelukan supe dad, namun berakhir dengan Isshin menabrak tembok ketika Ichigo menggeser sedikit posisi berdirinya.

"Huwaaa~…. Masaki…. Anak kita kee-jaaam…" tangis Isshin berguling-guling di lantai.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh! Sekarang berikan aku obat untuk Rukia!"

Mendadak Isshin berdiri dan memsang tampak serius layaknya seorang detektif. "Begini , Ichigo. Setelah melihat kondisinya, ayah rasa Rukia-chan bukan cuma masuk angin biasa."

"Berhenti membodohiku, aku ini calon dokter tahu!"

"Ayah serius. Mungkin Rukia-chan sedang hamil. Mengerti?" penjelasan Isshin di akhiri dengan kedipan mata sebelah ke arah Ichigo.

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat mulus di wajah Isshin. Rupanya Ichigo sedang menghajar ayah anehnya itu.

"Jangan sembarangan menganalisa! Kau bahkan belum memeriksanya langsung kan?"

"Apa salahnya ayah berharap punya cucu. Memangnya ayah tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Rukia-chan ketika pintu kamarmu terkunci."

Urat-urat kecil mulai terpahat jelas di sudut dahi Ichigo, kembali di cengkramnya kerah baju Isshin. "Kau mengintip kami?"

"Jangan salahkan orang tua itu," bela Karin. "Itu kesalahanmu, Ichi-nii. Bisa-bisanya Ichi-nii bermesraan dengan Rukia-nee ketika Ichi-nii tinggal satu atap bersama orang tua yang sedang mengharapkan cucu."

"Ahhhh… Karin-chan benar-benar mengerti ayah…" Isshin mulai menangis bombay lagi.

"Kau! Dasar ayah bod-."

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia menghentikan pertengkaran Isshin dan Ichigo yang tampak tak berujung. "Aku istirahat di kamar dulu," lanjut Rukia meninggalkan ruang makan dengan wajah murung.

"Lihat! Karena perbuatanmu, Rukia jadi murung. Rukia sedang sensitif, jangan sebut-sebut soal kehamilan di depannya."

"Memangnnya ada apa dengan Rukia-nee, Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu khawatir.

"Dia sedang-."

"Ichigo!" lagi-lagi perkataan Ichigo harus terpotong oleh panggilan Rukia.

"Ya, aku akan kesana!" jawab Ichigo bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, Ichigo dapat melihat sosok Rukia terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lembut berjongkok di depan Rukia.

"Aku dapat kiriman kupu-kupu neraka.

**Deg!**

Untuk beberapa detik, jantung Ichigo terasa berhenti berfungsi. Ia masih takut melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Rukia terlihat bingung(?). Ia takut Rukia baru saja menerima berita buruk.

"Kita harus ke Soul Society," ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Soul Society? Untuk apa?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan, tanda ia belum tahu pasti alasannya. "Kupu-kupu neraka yang baru saja ku terima adalah dari nii-sama. Nii-sama hanya berpesan agar aku lekas pulang bersamamu, nii-sama sama sekali tidak bilang apa alasannya."

"Apakah harus hari ini? Kau masih sakit, ayah juga belum memeriksa kondisimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih kuat kalau hanya pergi ke Soul Society. Lagi pula kau akan cepat pulih kalau menyerap atom roh disana."

"Baiklah," Ichigo bangkit berdiri sambil menggendong Rukia, refleks tangan Rukia langsung melingkar di leher Ichigo. "Kita ke toko Urahara sekarang?"

"Iya. Tapi turunkan aku dulu, aku bisa jalan sendiri kok."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lelah."

"Tapi-."

"Menurut, atau ku cium?" ancam Ichigo membuat pipi Rukia memerah.

"Idiot," gumamnya membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Ichigo. Ichigo tertawa ringan.

**mmmmm**

"Turunkan aku, baka. Kita sudah di dalam Kuchiki Mansion, nii-sama akan memotong lehermu kalau melihat kau menggendongku begini."

Ah, lagi-lagi pasangan keras kepala itu saling bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Rukia bersikeras meminta Ichigo berhenti menggendongnya, sementara Ichigo sama kerasnya mempertahankan Rukia dalam gendongannya. Memang makhluk orange ini sejak berangkat hingga memasuki Kuchiki Mansion belum juga menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya –sedetik pun. Padahal jitakan dan jambakan telah ia peroleh -dari Rukia, tapi tetap saja Ichigo bersikeras dengan keinginannya. Bahkan pelayan yang membimbing jalan mereka di Kuchiki Mansion terus tersenyum-senyum melirik mereka berdua.

"Sabar. Lihat, kita sudah sampai."

Perlahan Ichigo menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya ketika sang pelayan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Tanpa bertanya pun, Ichigo bisa menebak ruangan itu yang harus mereka datangi.

"Kuchiki-sama, Rukia-sama dan Kurosaki-san sudah tiba. Apakah Anda ingin bertemu mereka?" sang pelayan bertutur sopan dari balik pintu.

"Suruh mereka masuk," suara dingin khas Byakuya menyahut dari dalam ruangan. Sang pelayan lekas membukakan pintu untuk Rukia dan Ichigo.

Begitu mereka berdua masuk, mereka dapat menemukan kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang dingin itu tengah menulis sesuatu dengan kuas kecilnya. Matanya hanya sekali melirik tamunya, sisanya mata abu-abu itu kembali fokus ke kertasnya.

"Duduklah."

Lagi-lagi Byakuya mengeluarkan perintah yang harus di turuti oleh pendengarnya. Ichigo dan Rukia lantas langsung duduk di bantal duduk di hadapan meja kerja Byakuya.

1 menit…

5 menit…

15 menit…

Tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Byakuya tetap hanyut dalam pekerjaannya, Rukia –yang telah terbiasa pun tetap menunggu dengan sabar. Akan tetapi berbeda dengan Ichigo, posisi duduknya mulai gelisah. Jelas saja begitu, sejak keberangkatannya dari Karakura kakinya itu belum sepenuhnya di istirahatkan dari menopang berat badan –kebanyakan karena menggendong Rukia. Kini tinggalah rasa keram yang merambati kakinya.

'Byakuya terkutuk,' pikiran Ichigo terus memaki-maki kebisuan Byakuya.

Seolah-olah dapat membaca penderitaan Ichigo, Byakuya tersenyum di dalam hatinya. "Rasakan kau jeruk purut."

Rukia tahu kedua pria yang berada satu ruangan dengannya tengah saling ingin membunuh. Mereka berdua memang tak sepatah pun berbicara, tapi mata serta raut wajah mereka jelas menggambarkan permusuhan.

"Ano… nii-sama," Rukia mulai memberanikan dirinya memecah kebisuan karena tak tega melihat kekasihnya yang sesekali meringis karena keram. "Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa nii-sama memanggil kami kemari?"

Byakuya berhenti menggoreskan tinta di kertas, matanya sekilas melirik tajam Ichigo lalu beralih tatapan datar ke Rukia.

"Pergilah istirahat. Kita bisa membahas masalahnya besok."

"APA?" teriak Ichigo bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Hampir setengah jam kau membiarkan kami duduk diam disini hanya untuk mendengarmu menyuruh kami isti-."

Tak!

Ichigo meringis membungkuk untuk meraba tulang keringnya, baru saja Rukia menendang tulang keringnya untuk menhentikan teriakannya pada Byakuya.

"Aku mengerti, nii-sama. Kami akan pergi istirahat," kata Rukia patuh. "Ayo, Ichigo!"

"Tunggu," tahan Byakuya menghentikan langkah Ichigo yang telah mengikuti Rukia. "Rukia, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Dan kau, Kurosaki. Pergilah ke kamar di ujung lorong sebelah barat. Aku tidak ingin kau mendekati kamar Rukia," jelas Byakuya memberi isyarat arah berlawanan dengan kamar Rukia.

"Ck! Aku mengerti," kesal Ichigo bergerak kea rah yang di tunjukan oleh Byakuya barusan.

"Oyasumi, nii-sama," tutur Rukia sebelum menutup pelan ruang kerja Byakuya.

**mmmmm**

Rukia memiringkan badannya di atas futon tidur menghadap ke luar jendela. Hembusan nafas berat juga sekali-kali lolos dari rongga pernapasannya. Malam ini terasa panjang baginya. Padahal telah beberapa jam yang lalu ia tiba di Soul Society, tapi nampak matanya masih enggan mengistirahatkan dirirnya yang lelah.

"Dingin," gumamnya pelan terus menatap bintang-bintang dari balik jendela.

Tanpa diduga, sedetik kemudian Rukia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel di punggungnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan seseorang juga telah bergeak melingkar di pinggangnya dari arah belakang.

"Apakah ada yang mengatakan dingin barusan?"

Senyum tipis tebentuk di sudut bibir Rukia. "Dasar nakal. Bukannya istirahat di kamarmu, malah seenaknya menyusup ke kamarku."

"Aku pergi kemari karena mendengarmu mengatakan dingin. Aku rasa kau butuh pelukanku agar tetap hangat," ujarnya mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Rukia.

"Arigatou, Ichigo."

"Do itashimashite, Rukia-chan."

Nyaman.

Memang tidak ada tempat yang nyaman selain di pelukan kekasih. Mata Rukia perlahan bergerak menutup, namun kembali terbuka begitu merasakan tangan Ichigo bergerak menggosok pelan perutnya. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasan Ichigo semenjak Rukia memberitahu 'mungkin' ia sedang hamil, dan itu membuat Rukia nyaman dalam tidurnya. Akan tetapi beberapa malam belakangan ini tak lagi terasa nyaman begitu kupu-kupu neraka dari Unohana Retsu tak datang-datang.

Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo, segera di putarnya posisi tidurnya jadi menghadap laki-laki berambut orange itu serta merapatkan diri ke dada bidangnya. Dengan begitu Ichigo tidak bisa menyentuh prutnya lagi.

"Begini lebih baik," gumam Rukia mulai terseret kantuk.

**mmmmm**

Byakuya terus meneliti satu per satu benda yang berjejer rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Benda-benda itu terdiri dari sebilah pedang, pisau kecil, cambuk, serta tombak. Semuanya meupakan peninggalan keluarga Kuchiki sejak turun menurun. Karena posisinya di letakkan sebagai benda pusaka, pastinya benda-benda itu amat terawat dan teruji ke elokannya.

"Kuchiki-sama, Kurosaki-san sudah datang," seru pelayan Byakuya dari luar ruangan.

Byakuya menyeringai. "Suruh dia masuk."

Semenit kemudian masuklah sosok berambut orange duduk di depan Byakuya tanpa di persilahkan.

'Memang tidak tahu sopan santun,' batin Byakuya.

"Aku sudah ada disini. Jangan membuang waktuku seperti tadi malam, cepat katakan apa maumu," ujar Ichigo innocent seperti biasa.

'Bocah ini ingin mempercepat kematiannya ternyata,' pikiran Byakuya terus bermain dengan seringai di wajah dinginnya. "Apakah kau bisa melihat benda-benda di atas mejaku, Kuosaki?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Benda-benda itu kan tidak transparan, tentu aku bisa melihatnya."

"Bagus," gumam Byakuya pelan. "Kalau begitu kau bisa memilih salah satu diantara semuanya. Pilihlah sesukamu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo masih tampak tak berminat.

"Cepat pilih! Atau kau perlu bantuan Senbonzakura untuk memilihnya?"

Glek!

Ichigo menelan air ludahnya, keringat dingin mulai menetes dari celah rambutnya. Ia tahu perkataan Byakuya bukan sekedar ancaman biasa.

"A-aku pilih… pisau saja."

Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Byakuya, tatapan puas jelas tergambar di matanya. "Pilihan bagus, Kurosaki."

"A-apa?"

Clep!

Belum sempat Ichigo memperoleh penjelasan atas situasi yang tengah ia hadapi, sebuah pisau telah menjawabnya dengan melesat cepat ke arahnya. Kini pisau tersebut telah menancap tepat di kening Ichigo, alhasil Ichigo langsung tergelatak kaku.

Byakuya lantas langsung berdiri menghampiri Ichigo, ia benar-benar puas dengan hasil lemparan jitunya. Wajahnya telihat berseri-seri ketika mengembangkan kipas di tangannya.

"Hohoho~… mati kau, Kurosaki," tawa Byakuya mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya.

"Byakuya? Oi, Byakuya?"

Suara Ichigo yang di depannya memanggil-manggil membuat kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ya, yang barusan itu cuma imajinasi di alam bawah sadar Byakuya.

Benda-benda pusaka keluarga Kuchiki memang benar tersusun rapi di atas mejanya. Akan tetapi benda tesebut bukan diperuntukan untuk mewujudkan khayalan Byakuya, melainkan hanya untuk di periksa kondisinya. Kebetulan saja waktu pmerikasaan bertepatan dengan waktu Byakuya memanggil Ichigo ke ruang kerjanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Byakuya? Kau tidak sedang tidur sambil duduk kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan seringai khasnya.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah di ajarkan oleh keluargamu untuk mengetuk pintu telebih dahulu ketika akan memasuki ruang pribadi seseorang?"

"Tch, aku sudah mengetuk berulang kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ku pikir kau sekarat di dalam, makanya aku langsung masuk."

Byakuya mendengus kesal. Pikirannya terus memaki bocah kurang ajar di hadapannya, seharusnya ia memiarkan khayalannya menjadi kenyataann.

"Duduklah."

Ichigo lekas mencari bantal duduk terdekat, kebetulan yang paling dekat berada di depan Byakuya. Dengan santai Ichigo duduk di depan Byakuya.

"Cepat katakana apa maumu. Aku masih harus menyusul adikmu di tempat Unohana-taichou."

"Santai saja, Kurosaki. Rukia masih bisa menunggu. Kau butuh waktu banyak untuk membicarakan dosamu padaku."

Alis Ichigo saling bertautan ketika mendengar kata 'dosa', sungguh dia masih bingung apa keinginan Byakuya. "Dosa? Dosa apa? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Hhh… kalau begitu, kau boleh berpikir dulu sementara aku mengerjakan tugas. Kalau sudah ingat, cepat katakan."

Tangan Byakuya telah bergerak meneliti benda-benda di mejanya ketika Ichigo berjalan kearah pintu tanpa seizinnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengikuti permainan bodohmu. Kau hanya membuat Rukia menunggu lama."

"Kau pikir tindakanmu pada Rukia akan membuatku merestui hubungan kalian?" ancam Byakuya sebelum Ichigo sempat membuka pintu.

"Apa maumu, Byakuya?"

"Tch, mauku?" Byakuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda mencela, tangannya mulai bergrak memeriksa benda di mejanya. "Aku ingin kau duduk dan mengatakan dengan jujur apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada Rukia."

Ichigo menarik nafas sejenak, wajahnya teramat kesal ketika kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Ia sadar makhluk berparas dingin di hadapannya ini tak akan berhenti menekannya sebelum memperoleh apa yang diinginkan. Byakuya jelas sama kerasn dengan dirinya.

"Baik, aku mengaku. Aku bukan hanya sudah mendekati Rukia, aku juga sudah menyentuhnya. Apakah kau puas? Aku rasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya dengan apa yang telah kau lihat beberapa bulan yang lalu di kamar perawatan Rukia (baca : Prisoner of Love chapter 9)

"Hmp!" senyum mencela kembali membentang di wajah Byakuya. "Barapa kali kau menyentuhnya?" tanya sang kepala keluaga Kuchiki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tugas-tugasnya di atas meja.

Kepercayaan diri Ichigo memudar seiring dengan pertanyaan terakhir yang Byakuya lontarkan. Tak kunjung mempeoleh jawaban, mata abu-abu Byakuya mulai menatap Ichigo di hadapannya.

"Satu kali?" mulai Byakuya penasaran.

"…" kali ini Ichigo tak akan berkata jujur, pertanyaan yang begitu sensitif ini membuat mulut Ichigo seolah-olah dirancang memang untuk di tutup rapat.

Urat-urat kecil mulai terbentuk di dahi Byakuya karena kebisuan Ichigo. "Du-a kali?"

"…" semakin tidak ingin Byakuya tahu.

Urat-urat kecil lainnya mulai bergabung menyemarakkan dahi Byakuya. "Apakah lebih dari semua itu?" murka Byakuya terdengar tajam melebihi Senbonzakura.

Ichigo menunduk malu. Ia bersumpah tidak akan berkata jujur. Byakuya pasti akan mencincangnya habis-habisan kalu tahu kebenarannya. Dan malangnya Byakuya bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak mampu membaca raut muka seseorang. Raut muka Ichigo jelas telah menunjukkan bahwa pelanggaran Ichigo terhadap Rukia sangat jauh melebihi batas pemikirannya.

"Ka-u… benar-benar bocah sialan," geram Byakuya mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

**mmmmm**

Kaki Rukia berhenti tepat di depan kantor bertuliskan huruf kanji 4 di papan di atas pintu. Tenggorokannya menelan ludah tebal, padahal ia telah menyiapkan mental sejak tadi malam, namun tetap saja kakinya teasa gemetar begitu tiba disana.

"Kau haus kuat, Rukia," gumam Rukia menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Lho, Kuchiki-san?" sapa seseoang membuat Rukia -yang baru menyentuh pintu terlonjak kaget.

"U-Unohana-taichou!"

"Ada keperluan apa pagi-pagi datang kemari?"

"Umm… ano… aku ingin bertanya soal hasil pemeriksaanku tempo hari," jelas Rukia malu-malu.

"Hasilnya bagus. Memangnya kau tidak menerima pesan dari kupu-kupu neraka yang aku kirimkan?"

"Apa?" Rukia semakin terlonjak kaget. "Tidak ada satupun kupu-kupu neraka yang datang padaku."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah mengirimnya dengan benar hari itu. Tapi kau tenang saja, Kuchiki. Sudah kukatakan hasilnya bagus kan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Umm… lalu... soal itu…" Rukia menarik lengan haori Unohana agar dapat berbisik di telinga Unohana. "Apakah aku hamil?"

"Oh," Unohana mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Hasilnya kau-."

"Rukia-sama!" kehadiran pelayan dari Kuchiki Mansion membuat Unohana tak sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" kesal Rukia menanggapi kepanikan pelayannya. Nyaris sedikit lagi ia tahu tetang status kehamilannya. Kalau sudah begini, ia harus menunggu pelayannya pergi terlebih dahulu –untuk mencegah bocornya informasi ke Byakuya.

"Anda harus segera pulang. Kuchiki-sama… Kuchiki-sama…"

"Ada apa dengan Nii-sama?"

"Kuchiki-sama meminta kami mengeluarkan benda-benda pusaka dan mengantarkannya ke ruang kejanya."

"Itu kan sudah biasa. Aku tidak melihat dimana letak masalahnya."

"Masalahnya ada karena Kuchiki-sama juga meminta kami memanggil Kurosaki-san ke ruangannya. Kuchiki-sama juga bilang ingin menguji ketajaman benda-benda pusaka tersebut. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kurosaki-san, sejak awal Kuchiki-sama terlihat tidak menyukai Kurosaki-san."

"A-apa! Unohana-taichou, nanti aku kemari lagi. Aku harus melihat Ichigo dan nii-sama dulu."

"Hati-hati, Kuchiki-san," ujar Unohana melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ramah saat Rukia pergi dari hadapannya.

**mmmmm**

Rukia berlari menelusuri lorong Kuchiki Mansion. Sejak awal pengangkatannya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki, ia telah di didik agar berjalan anggun di dalam Kuchiki Mansion bagaimanapun situasinya. Kali berbeda, ia tak lagi menerapkan ajaran serta petuah dari para tetuan tersebut, kondisinya sudah darurat. Ia harus segera menghentikan nii-sama'nya –yang mungkin sedang menguliti Ichigo.

"Rukia-sama!" seru pelayan Kuchiki Mansion menyambut kedatangan Rukia di depan ruang kerja Byakuya.

"Mana? Dimana Ichigo?"

"Kuosaki-san ada di-."

Sreeg

Pintu ruang kerja Byakuya bergeser terbuka sebelum pelayan tadi sempat menylsaikan kalimatnya. Rupanya Kurosaki Ichigo yang menggeser pintu. Pemuda berambut jeruk itu baik-baik saja, namun ia terlihat… lelah(?).

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo menghela nafas ketika melihat Rukia, diremasnya pelan pundak Rukia. "Masuklah, Byakuya mencarimu."

"Ta-pi, apa yang terjadi? Katakana padaku, nii-sama menyakitimu?"

"Sudah… masuk saja dulu. Aku akan menunggu di kamarmu."

Rukia menatap Ichigo seakan tidak puas, tapi Ichigo cuma menjawab dengan anggukan pelan agar Rukia lekas masuk ke ruangan Byakuya.

"Baiklah," kata Rukia mengalah.

Wanita mungil itu masuk ke dalam ruangan di hadapnnya, matanya masih meliik ke Ichigo saat pintu bergerak menutup.

"Nii-sama mencariku?"

Byakuya terlihat sedang melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya sama sekali tak memperhatikan kehadiran Rukia. Ia jelas terlihat asyik dengan pekerjaannya.

"Duduklah," perintah Byakuya datar, Rukia pun mematuhinya.

Tanpa menunggu Rukia merasa santai di tempat duduknya, Byakuya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sukses membuat nafas Rukia tertahan.

"Apakah kau mencintai, Kurosaki?" tanyanya.

Jelas. Rukia pasti shock. Shinigami mungil itu yakin 100% Byakuya menyadari adanya hubungan cinta antara ia dan Ichigo, namun tak sekalipun Byakuya pernah menanyakannya secara langsung seperti ini. Pastilah Rukia jadi shock.

"Ya, nii-sama. Aku mencintai Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah segera dengan Kurosaki."

"A-apa? Kena-."

"Aku sudah selesai," potong Byakuya tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Rukia bertanya. "Kau boleh pergi."

Nii-sama'nya tak ingin diganggu. Terus bertanya dan berlama-lama disana hanya akan mempeoleh murka nii-sama'nya. Rukia putuskan undur diri agar lekas menemui Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

"Sudah selesai?" Ichigo bertanya lembut ketika Rukia baru memasuki kamarnya.

"Ya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua? Kalian terlihat aneh."

"Dia berkata apa padamu?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Ia sedikit kesal karena Ichigo melontarkan pertanyaan baru, padahal pertanyaannya sendiri belu dijawab.

"Nii-sama bilang 'menikahlah segera dengan Kuosaki'. Itu saja."

Ichigo tersenyum puas mendengarnya, tapi tetap saja senyumnya tak mampu menjawab kebingungan di hati Rukia.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Ichigo. Aku bingung."

Ichigo menyentuh pelan puncak kepala Rukia dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian berpindah ke pundak Rukia. "Jelaskan?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Kau bingung?"

Rukia kembali mengangguk, tapi yang diperolehnya lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman.

Di saat Rukia masih dilanda kebingungan, tangan kanan Ichigo telah bergerak menelusuri leher Rukia. Tangan itu berhenti tepat di belakang lehernya, memijatnya ringan untuk membimbing Rukia ke sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia pelan saat Ichigo melepas ciumannya, nafas kekasihnya itu masih terasa berhembus di hidungnya.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo cuma tersenyum. Di bimbingnya kembali Rukia kedalam sebuah ciuman –kali ini lebih erat. Semenit kemudian Rukia melupakan berjuta pertanyaan untuk Ichigo, semua telah lenyap bersama dengan hanyutnya ia dalam ciuman Ichigo. Bahkan jari-jarinya ikut berpartisipasi menyisiri rambut Ichigo.

**mmmmm**

Rukia mengerang kesal ketika sinar matahari melewati celah jendela nyaris membutakan matanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk membiasakan cahaya yang baru saja mengenai matanya. Desahan berat teredengar jelas ketika Rukia melirik jam.

Jam 7 pagi.

Benar-benar pagi yang menyebalakan. Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia mulai terlelap tidur, namun kini sang waktu telah mengambil alih waktu tidurnya berganti menjadi waktu bangun yang melelahkan.

Ia lelah. Benar.

Hampir disetiap persendian tulangnya terasa nyeri dan keram, rasanya ada besi seberat 70 kg lebih yang menimpanya.

"Hhh…" desahan Rukia semakin terdengar jelas ketika matanya benar-benar melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Ia merasa keram? Ya.

Ia merasa ditimpa beban melebihi 50 kg? Ya, ya, ya.

Semua itu bisa terjadi karena satu alasan saja. Kurosaki Ichigo masih berbaring diatasnya. Kekasihnya itu ternyata masih belum cukup membuatnya kelelahan tadi malam sampai-sampai ia masih harus meremukkan tulang-tulang Rukia yang dihimpit oleh badan kekarnya.

"Ichigo, kau menghancurkan tulangku. Cepat menyingkir, berat tahu!" rengek Rukia mendorong Ichigo dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Ichigo cuma bergumam tak jelas, lalu cepat berguling ke sisi Rukia dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Fuuh… akhirnya tubuh mungil Rukia terbebas juga. Sekarang ia bisa kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Bukankah Rukia masih memiliki pertanyaan yang belum Ichigo jawab? Tubuh mungil itupun perlahan bersinggut mendekati Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" diguncangnya pelan tubuh kekar Ichigo.

"…"

"Ichigooo…"

"Hmm?" mata Ichigo enggan terbuka.

"Ichigo, buka matamu."

"Ck! Apa sih? Aku masih ngantuk," kesal Ichigo bergerak memunggungi Rukia.

"Ichigo, bangun! Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi malam. Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan nii-sama?"

"…"

"Ichigooo…" Rukia semakin kuat mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ichigo.

"Ugh! Byakuya cuma menanyakan berapa jumlah saudaraku," Ichigo menjawab asal-asalan –masih memunggungi Rukia, tentu Rukia menyadari kekonyolan atas pernyataan Ichigo.

Ide jahat melintas di kepala Rukia. Jari-jarinya perlahan mencengkram ujung selimut yang mereka pakai sekarang. Dengan satu kali tarikan, hampir seluruh bagian selimut ia peroleh, menyisakan beberapa sudut kecil pada Ichigo.

1 menit… Ichigo masih tak bergeming meskipun hawa dingin mulai merambati ujjung kakinya.

2 menit… tubuh Ichigo yang tidak terbungkus selimut mulai terasa menggigil.

Ichigo membuka pelan matanya, diliriknya kekasih mungilnya dari balik punggung. Tubuh mungilnya itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepalan tertimbun selimut. Aneh. Pikiran Ichigo telah sepakat bahwa seharusnya Rukia tidak akan mendapat jatah selimut sebanyak itu dalam keadaan mereka sedang berbagi selimut.

"Dingin sekali pagi ini," gumam Ichigo meraba-raba selimut untuk menariknya lebih tinggi. Hasilnya Ichigo hanya menemukan bagian kecil selimut yang menutupinya.

"Pantas saja terasa dingin. Dasar cebol!" gerutu Ichigo menggunakan segenap tenaganya untuk mengambil bagian lebih selimut. Rukia –yang tahu selimutnya akan di rebut, mulai menyusun pertahanan dari dalam selimut.

"Berikan aku selimutnya, cebol!" geram Ichigo

"Tidak mau! Siapa suruh kau mendiamkan aku."

"Dingin tahu! Kau mau aku mati kedinginan?"

"Biar!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan selimutnya, akan kutarik kau bersama selimutnya!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" tantang Rukia.

"Baik. Kemari kau!"

Terjadi tarik-menarik antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Rukia memang sangat gigih mempertahankan selimutnya, tapi karena sejak awal ia kalah kuat dari Ichigo. Akhirnya Ichigo berhasil masuk kedalam selimut serta memeluk Rukia yang terus menendang-nendang.

"Ichigo, sakit! Tanganku terjepit!"

"Hahaha… rasaka-. Eh, hei! Jangan tarik rambutku!"

"Berhenti menggelitikku, geli!"

"Oi, hidungku kau tendang!"

Begitulah jadinya, pertarungan dalam selimut antara mereka berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Pasangan keras kepala itu terus saling menyakiti (walaupun lebih tepatnya Rukia yang lebih banyak melakukan kekerasan terhadap Ichigo). Untungnya pertikaian berakhir damai didalam pelukan masing-masing.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi malam?" Rukia kembali pada topik awal mengapa ia membangunkan Ichigo.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Byakuya mendesakku, dia ingin menguji seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu."

"Apa yang nii-sama perbuat padamu?"

"Kau pasti tidak percaya mendengarnya. Dia bahkan masih besikap sebagai seorang pemenang sampai saat-saat akhir."

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ichigo, sungguh ia ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara kekasihnya dengan nii-sama. Tawa pelan menghiasi bibir Ichigo ketiika melihat kebingungan Rukia. kekasih mungilnya memang harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam.

**Flashback…**

Byakuya masih duduk diam memandang bocah berkepala jeuk di depannya. Tangannya sendari tadi terus menahan diri untuk menjangkau benda apa pun yang dapat membunuh makhluk dihadapannya. Sungguh ia tak pernah berfikir hubungan adiknya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo akan berjalan sangat jauh, padahal Byakuya belum sepenuhnya yakin terhadap -kekasih-kurang-ajar- milik adiknya ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo mencintai Kuchiki Rukia. Byakuya tak pernah ragu akan hal itu, isyarat mata serta gerak-gerik tubuhnya saja sudah bisa terbaca kalau ia mencintai Rukia. Tapi satu hal yang diragukan oleh Byakuya, apakah benar Kurosaki Ichigo mencintai Rukia sepenuh hatinya dan akan menerima apapun kadaan Rukia disaat mereka mulai menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga yang nyata?

Bayangkan saja, mereka hanya beberapa tahun saling mengenal, bukannya beratus-ratus tahun atau berpuluh-puluhan tahun seperti Rukia dan Kaien. Bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu *dalam hitungan waktu masyarakat Soul Society* mereka bisa saling memahami dan meneima kekurangan masing-masing?

Sayangnya semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, memisahkan adiknya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo hanya akan menambah penderitaan Rukia serta membuat ia menghianati janjinya pada Hisana. Tak ada jalan lain selain melakukan pengujian seberapa layak Ichigo memiliki Rukia.

"Rukia hamil," mulai Byakuya tenang. Sesuai dugaan Byakuya, mata pemuda dihapannya melebar.

"Tapi itu bukan anakmu," lanjutnya membuat mata amber yang memandangnya memancarkan kilatan aneh.

"Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan serta 'menyentuh' Rukia. Tapi aku berani menjamin anak yang Rukia kandung bukanlah anankmu. Aku punya buktinya kalau kau mau."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu, Byakuya? Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu."

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kita ini. Aku akan menikahkan Rukia dengan laki-laki terhormat yang telah menghamilinya itu. Bukan dengan seorang pecundang yang hanya ingin menjadikan Rukia tempat untuk mencari kepuasan. Kau tahu-."

"Itu anakku," sela Ichigo tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar datar, numun isyarat keyakinan tergambar jelas di matanya.

"Tch, berani sekali orang rendahan sepertimu mengakui anak berdarah bangsawan yang sedang Rukia kandung. Kau benar-benar rendah."

"Terserah apa katamu, Byakuya. Kau mau bilang apa saja padaku, aku tidak peduli. Selagi anak itu berada dalam kandungan Rukia, berarti anak itu adalah anakku."

"Begitukahkah?" Byakuya memberikan pertanyaan yang menggantung tanpa meminta respon dari Ichigo, karena laki-laki berhati es itu langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sekarang bisa saja kau mengatakan semua itu dengan yakin. Tapi bagaimana setelah beberapa tahun kemudian? Kau akan memiliki anak ke-2 bersama Rukia, kasih sayangmu pasti akan berkurang terhadap anak pertama. Belum lagi orang-orang akan mulai bergunjing, disaat anak itu tumbuh mengapa wajahnya tidak mirip denganmu. Kalau begitu keadaannya, kau hanya akan membuat hidup Rukia menderita."

Seringai kecil muncul di sudut bibir Ichigo, seringai yang menggambarkan keyakinannya. "Akan kubuktikan padamu dan juga pada dunia, anak itu adalah anakku. Kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang akan mempermasalahkan kehadiran anak itu ditengah-tengah keluarga Kurosaki. Karena baik anak itu dan juga Rukia, akan aku jaga sebaik mungkin."

"Bocah sombong, kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Hadapilah, Byakuya. Itu memang sifatku sejak dulu."

"Huh! Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa menikah dengan Rukia. Pergi dari sini sekarang, dan datanglah besok kemari untuk mengurus pernihkahan kalian."

"Apakah itu artinya kau memberi restu pada kami?"

"Apakah kau ingin aku berubah pikiran?"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Tidak."

Perlahan Ichigo bergerak dari bantal duduknya. Ia tidak ingin menambah kekesalan Byakuya lebih dari sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan hanya restu dari Byakuya, dan ia telah mendapatkannya. Jadi sebaiknya ia meninggalkan kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang malang itu meratapi kekalahannya.

"Kurosaki."

Ichigo yang setengah berdiri kembali duduk. "Ya."

"Tolong sampaikan pada Rukia. Seharusnya dia menunggu sampai hasil pemeriksaannya keluar, bukannya mengandalkan kupu-kupu neraka. Kupu-kupu neraka tidak akan pernah sampai walaupun ia tunggu."

"Bagaimanan kau-."

"Bisa tahu tentang kupu-kupu neaka yang ditunggu Rukia?" sela Byakuya menyambung petanyaan Ichigo. "Cih! Kupu-kupu neraka memang penyampai pesan yang akurat lokasinya, akan tetapi menjadi payah disaat cuaca buuk. Angina kencang bisa saja menyeretnya ke tempat jauh. Bila itu sudah terjadi, pilihan terakhir dari kupu-kupu neraka adalah melacak sisa jejak reiatsu si penerima yang tedekat. Betapa bodohnya kupu-kupu neraka sampai-sampai bisa salah orang."

Wajah keheranan terlihat jelas di wajah Ichigo, jelas pembicaraan mereka bukan hanya sekedar pembiacaraan ringan tentang kupu-kupu neraka. Terlebih lagi kata 'kupu-kupu neraka' dan 'salah orang' terus berputar-putar di kepala Ichigo untuk dicerna.

Hingga sampailah Ichigo pada satu kesimpulan, "ja-di… yang menerima kupu-kupu neraka dari Unohana-taichou adalah kau?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan dari sana, mana mungkin aku tahu kau sudah menghamili adikku."

"Bearti saat kau bilang Rukia mengandung anak orang lain adalah bohong?"

"Gunakan akal sehatmu, Kurosaki. Rukia tidak semudah itu jatuh kepada orang lain. Tapi kau pengecualian, aku yakin kau menggunakan trik tetentu untuk menjerat adikku yang polos itu. Kau memang pemuda licik. Aku berharap keponakanku kelat tak berambut orange sepertimu."

Ichigo tertawa menahan kesal, jadi sendari tadi Byakuya telah mempermainkannya. Sekarang bukan Byakuya lagi yang ingin membunuh Ichigo, posisinya kini berbalik menjadi Ichigo lah yang ingin melempar Zangetsu dipunggungnya sampai menancap di kepala Byakuya.

"Sekarang pergilah. Beritahu Rukia, aku mencarinya," ujar Byakuya memecah tawa Ichigo.

"Baik. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus tahu sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

Saatnya pembalasan.

"Ayahku pernah bilang. Dulu saat aku masih dalam kandungan, ibuku banyak sekali makan jeruk."

"Aku tidak hean, itu sebabnya kepalamu berubah aneh warnanya."

"Aku belum selesai, Byakuya. Kau juga perlu tahu akhir-akhir ini Rukia banyak sekali makan jeruk. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Harapanmu untuk memiliki keponakan tidak berkepala orange sangatlah tipis."

Byakuya menggertakan giginya, makhluk berkepala orange didepannya benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Sungguh ia tak percaya bahwa makhluk itu adalah calon adik iparnya.

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku, Kurosaki. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan menebang pohon jeruk yang tumbuh dihalaman Kuchiki Mansion."

Dan Byakuya membuktikan ucapannya. Malam itu juga ia mengelilingi Kuchiki Mansion untuk memeriksa apakah ada batang pohon jeruk yang tumbuh di halaman mansionnya. Ia bersumpah akan menghilangkan pohon tak berdosa itu dari pandangan Rukia.

**Flashback end…**

"A-pa? Jadi kupu-kupu neraka untukku menyampaikan pesannya ke nii-sama?"

"Mmm…hmm…" Ichigo mengangguk-angguk menahan tawa.

Rukia bergidik ngeri membayangkan ekspresi wajah Byakuya saat pertama kali mendapat pesan dari Unohana Retsu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tahu kalau kau mengandung anakku."

"Lalu-" rona merah muncul di pipi Rukia. "-kau ingin anak laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Yang mana saja boleh," jawab Ichigo perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. "Yang jelas, sekarang aku ingin Kuchiki Rukia," bisik Ichigo mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas dipipi Rukia. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ichigo, karena jari-jari mungilnya mulai bergerak menyisiri rambut Ichigo, membantu pemuda berambut orange itu menelusuri bibir mereka yang telah bertemu.

Tuk!

"Auw, sakit!" Ichigo merasa sesuatu telah mengenai kepalanya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia terengah-engah sisa dari ciuman mereka barusan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku? Kau tidak ada bilang tidak mau tadi."

"Aku tidak memukulmu kok."

"Lalu, ini apa?" kesal Ichigo menunjuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

Karena Ichigo masih berada di atasnya, Rukia terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo barusan. Namun bukannya bergerak ke atas, tubuh Rukia malah menyusut kebawah, bersembunyi tepat di balik badan Ichigo.

"Oi, Rukia. Kenapa kau beubah menjadi malu-malu begitu?"

Rukia cuma menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Rukia, ada apa?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo memutar kepalanya. Ternyata didekatnya telah berdiri angkuh sang Kuchiki Byakuya mengacungkan sarung Senbonzakura di atas kepala Ichigo. Sepertinya benda itu yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul kepalanya.

"Kudengar dari Kurosaki Isshin, kau adalah mahasiswa terpintar di jurusan kedokteran. Seharusnya kau tahu ada aturan bahwa seorang laki-laki dilarang menyentuh wanita yang sedang mengandung."

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlbih dahulu?" kesal Ichigo menarik selimu lebih tinggi serta memeluk Rukia erat agar tersembunyi dari pandangan mata Byakuya.

"Ini rumahku, Kurosaki. Aku bebas kemanapun aku suka. Lihat betapa menydihkan dirimu. Kau bahakan tak bisa berdiri untuk mmbela dirimu."

"Mana mungkin akau bediri dalam keadaan begini, aku dan adikmu bisa terlihat tahu! Dasar taichou mesum!"

Tuk!

Lagi-lagi kepala Ichigo menjadi sasaran empuk saung Senbonzakura.

"Kau bilang aku taichou mesum? Kaulah bocah mesum. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau tidak boleh menyentuh adikku sebelum kalian resmi menikah? Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah Rukia istrimu. Cepat berdiri!"

"Ck! Aku tidka akan bisa berdii kalau kau tidak keluar."

Byakuya memberi tatapan –kubunuh-kalau-nanti-kau-tidak-keluar- pada Ichigo, barulah setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kamar Rukia.

"Nii-sama sudah pergi?" Rukia keluar dari persembunyiannya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya bergeser menutup.

"Ya. Akhirnya aku bisa tidur lagi," kata Ichigo girang sambil memeluk Rukia.

"Kurosaki, aku masih menunggumu diluar. Akan kuseret kau kalau kembali tidur," ancam Byakuya menunggu didepan pintu luar.

Rukia terkikik pelan. "Sudah, perbaiki pakaianmu sana. Nii-sama menunggu."

"Huh! Byakuya terkutuk!" gerutu Ichigo beranjak dari futon tidur.

"Aku dengar itu," sahut Byakuya membuat Rukia kembali terkikik.

Ichigo mendengus kesal. Calon kakak iparnya memang tidak akan pernah membiarkannya berlama-lama dengan Rukia.

"O ya, aku akan pergi mandi dulu. Apakah kau mau mandi bersamaku?" tawar Ichigo mencoba memperbaiki suasana pagi yang telah dirusak Byakuya.

Pipi Rukia merona merah. Belum lagi wanita mungil itu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berbicara, suara Byakuya telah menyahut diluar. "Jangan coba-coba menggoda adikku. Aku bersumpah akan menendang pantatmu kalau kau membawanya mandi bersamamu. Cepat keluar!"

"Ya! Aku akan keluar!" jawab Ichigo kesal sambil memunguti pakaiannya untuk dipakai kembali.

Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, Ichigo harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi calon kakak iparnya sampai hari pernikahannya tiba. Begitu pula dengan Byakuya, ia harus menahan diri mengayunkan Senbonzakura ke Ichigo. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi, setelah itu hidupnya akan kembali tenang tnapa kehadiran Ichigo –berkeliaran di Kuchiki Mansion. Setidaknya ia telah merencanakan pernikahan yang sempurna untuk Rukia.

Namun sayangnya nanti pernikahan adiknya itu jauh dari kata sempurna. Byakuya tidak akan tahu saat pernikahan adiknya nanti, Renji *tidak sengaja* menduduki kue pengantin disaat janji suci baru beberapa menit selesai diikrarkan oleh kedua mempelai. Byakuya juga tidak akan tahu mempelai prianya akan membawa pergi mempelai wanita ketika semua oang sedang sibuk menertawakan Renji. Semua benar-benar diluar rencana Byakuya. Tapi untuk sekarang, Byakuya mana mungkin tahu. Yang Byakuya tahu, ia harus mempersiapkan pernikahan adiknya sesempurna mungkin.

**~THE END~**

**Kay, selesai juga sekuel ini. Mey ingin mengucapkan selamat datang bagi author baru yang mulai banyak muncul di *khususnya di fandom Bleach*.**

**Mey juag ikut senang mengetahui bahwa fic IchiRuki semakin banyak dibuat…**

**Dan jangan luapa…**

**R P**

**E L**

**V E**

**I A**

**E S**

**W E**


End file.
